So bleich
by garfieldsg08
Summary: Was hätte passieren können, wenn Harry den Mut gehabt hätte, Draco zu fragen das los ist. Während HBP, Oneshot, ein bisschen Slash


Titel: So bleich

Autor: **PenguinsOfDoom**

Übersetzung: garfieldsg08

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts!

* * *

**So bleich**

„Warum bist du so bleich, Malfoy?", fragte er direkt nachdem Ernie Macmillan an ihren vorlief, die Entschuldigung einer Zaubertrankstunde eifrig hinterlassend.

„Was?"

„Ich fragte", sagte Harry, auf ihn zuschreitend, außerhalb der Kerker, „weshalb du so bleich aussiehst?"

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, die Schatten unter seinen Augen dunkel gegen seine weiße Haut. Er wendete sich um zu gehen als Harry seinen Arm packte und den Ärmel hochzog, den entblößten Arm zeigend.

„Schau. So bleich."

„F-Fass m-mich nicht an", stotterte Malfoy untypisch und versuchte sich wegzuziehen, doch Harrys Griff war zu stark, „lass mich in Ruhe."

Harry ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort seinen Arm zu untersuchen. „Und sieh deine Hände an. Seit wann hast du angefangen deine Fingernägel zu beißen. Das ist ein Zeichen von Stress, weißt du."

„Was geht es dich an", höhnte der Slytherin schwach. Er ließ seine Bücher fallen, aber Harry stoppte ihn sie wieder aufzuheben.

„Wusstest du das deine Hände zittern?"

„Was ist das, Quizshow?" (20 Questions)

„Wovor hast du Angst, Malfoy?"

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich. „Fass mich nicht an! Sprich mich nicht an! Lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!"

Er versuchte zu rennen, aber Harry zog ihn zurück und drückte ihn grob gegen die Wand.

„Hast du Angst vor mir, Malfoy? Ängstlich wenn ich dich dort berühre." Harry legte seine Hand auf Malfoys linken Arm, auf welchem das dunkle Mal war, „Werde ich dich verbrennen, wie ich Quirrell verbrannt habe?"

Der Gryffindor lehnte sich näher, sein Atem auf Malfoys Lippen.

„Warum kümmert es dich nicht mehr deine Haare zu kämmen. Und was ist mit diesen Schatten unter deinen Augen?"

Harrys Augen flackern zu seinem Mund.

„Und wieso beißt du auf deine Lippe? Bist du nervös?"

Malfoy schloss seine Augen um das Fliessen der Tränen zu verhindern.

„Was willst du, Potter", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich will wissen, was er von dir verlangt zu tun"

„Wer sagt, dass er etwas von mir verlangt?"

„Es ist eine wohl begründete Vermutung"

Malfoy seufzte schwer. „Du weißt dass ich es dir nicht sagen kann."

Stille

„Gut", erwiderte Harry, „Ich will wissen, was _du_ willst."

„Was ich will, hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Sag es mir einfach."

Er öffnete seine Augen um in Harrys smaragdfarbene zu blicken, suchend. Da war keine Böswilligkeit oder Hass wie er erwartet hatte zu sehen, nur...Mitleid.

„Was ich will", knurrte er mit neuer Stärke, „ist _kein _Mitleid von dir."

Er schob Harry weg und schritt weg. Harry rief zurück hinter ihm.

„Mitleid! Du denkst ich bemitleide _dich_! Du verdienst mein Mitleid nicht, du hast dich selber in dieses Schlamassel gebracht. Ich bemitleide jene, dessen Leben sich auf den Kopf stellt ohne dass sie es wählen."

Malfoy blickte nicht zurück obwohl die Worte ihn hart trafen. Er konnte Harry hinter sich rennen hören.

„Herrgott noch mal, Malfoy, stopp! Ich will dir helfen!"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um, die Augen schimmernd, unfähig seine Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Helfen um was zu tun! Helfen um das zu bekommen was ich will! In Ordnung!", er verschränkte seine Arme, „Das ist was ich will. Ich will, dass die Dinge wieder werden wie zuvor, bevor all dem! Als alles um das ich mich sorgen musste, meine Noten, Quidditch und dich und deine Kumpanen zu besiegen, waren. Als alles was ich tat nicht beobachtet wurde oder mein Tot sein könnte. In einer Zeit als Vater noch nicht in Azkaban war und Mutter nicht jeden Tag weinte. Als Leute noch nicht erwarteten, dass ich entweder sterbe oder die exakte Kopie meines Vaters werde. Als das Ministerium nicht mein Haus durchwühlten und mich ausfragten wie einen Kriminellen. Wie bevor als wir uns hassten einfach weil wir es taten und nicht weil wir auf verschiedenen Seiten waren, als ich dich schikaniert habe aus Spaß und nicht weil es eine Pflicht war. Ich will zurück gehen in die Zeit in der du mich als ebenbürtig ansahst und nicht als wäre ich der schmutzigste Mistkerl in der Welt! Das ist was ich will, OK!"

Er kollabierte, zitternd und verletzlich nach seiner Rede. Seine Knie fest umarmend wie ein liebender Körper, erwartete er Harry entweder gehend oder ihn auslachend. Harry tat keines von beidem. Stattdessen tat er das letzte, was Malfoy von ihm erwartete zu tun. Ihn tröstend, kniete er sich hin und legte zögernd seine Arme um ihn. Malfoy brach zusammen. Er umarmte seinen Erzrival heftig zurück, obwohl er wusste dass es Harry war, vielleicht auch weil er es wusste dass es Harry war. Er nahm all die Wärme in sich, nach welcher er sich schon so lange sehnte. Er weinte und weite als Harry sanfte Worte in sein Ohr murmelte, schaukelte ihn zurück und führte sich auf wie ein Baby.

„Warum?" Malfoy schluchzte, schaute noch einmal in Harrys Augen, „Warum musste er zurück kommen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach tot bleiben."

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Harry ehrlich, die herumirrenden Tränen von Malfoys Gesicht wegwischend, „Aber ich schwöre dir, ich werde ihn töten, ich werde dich befreien."

Malfoy fühlte einen Schwall unbekannter Gefühle in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Er starrte tief in Harrys entschlossenes Gesicht, welches so nahe war, so sehr nahe, beinahe berührend. Er konnte jede smaragtene Scherbe in Harrys Augen sehen, jeden warmen Atemzug den er nahm fühlen, jede Träne die Harry selber nicht zurück halten konnte. All das in sich aufnehmend handelte er im Impuls, etwas, was weder ein Slytherin noch ein Malfoy jemals tun sollte. Er küsste ihn.

Überrascht zog Harry sich zurück. Malfoy legte eine Hand über seinen Mund. Was hatte er gerade getan!

„Es tut mir leid! Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist", sagte er erstickt, von Harry wegspringend. Harry hielt ihn zurück, seine Lippen leckend um den Abdruck von Malfoy zu schmecken. Etwas klickte in seinem Kopf. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass es falsch war, dass es keinen Sinn ergab, dass er das nicht fühlen sollte. Es fühlte sich so perfekt an. Er zog Malfoy zu sich, sein Gesicht umfassend.

„Ich weiß es", sagte er bevor er den Kuss zärtlich zurückgab. Zuerst taten sie nichts, nur still sitzen, beide das Gefühl von den anderen Lippen an den eigenen aufnehmend. Sie begannen sich auszukundschaften, Zungen berührten sich, lecken, kniffen einander. Harry öffnete seinen Mund um Malfoys heiße Zunge zu begrüßen als sich der Kuss vertiefte. Sie hingen zusammen, verzweifelt, brauchend, als ob nur ihre Berührungen sie retten würde. Keiner von beiden fühlte jemals so zuvor, keiner von ihnen wollte loslassen, keiner wollte zurück in die Realität, in welcher sie einander hassten.

„Bitte, Harry, lass mich nicht los", flüsterte Malfoy zwischen den Küssen, „Lass mich nie wieder allein."

„Niemals", atmete Harry bevor er weit in das errötete Gesicht des anderen Jungen grinste, „Ah, nicht mehr so bleich, Draco."

* * *

Ich würde mich wirklich über einen Review freuen... 


End file.
